Minions: Bryan Guy's Revenge
"This April, One Minion that can save the world" ''- The film's tagline Minions: Bryan Guy's Revenge (Stylized as 'The Minions Show Movie') is a feature film based off of ''The Minions Show. The film was rated PG by the MPAA for Mild Action Violence and Rude Humor. The film was released on April 11, 2014, receving positive reviews and was a box office success. The film made its network premiere on The Greeny Channel on July 25, 2014. The film premiered in Italy on April 2, 2014 and was theatrically released in the United States on April 11, 2014 (thirteen years after the first film), together with Oculus. It was released in the United Kingdom on May 14, 2014. The film was presented in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. this music audio by Richard Bellis (IT), Mike Giacchino (Lifted) and Keith Hopwood (Pingu and The BFG) Plot Don't talk, watch! Don't talk, watch! You came here. Watch it. Don't like it? Walk out. We still have all your fucking money. Do not nudge, kick or jiggle the seat in front of you. I'm sitting there! I am everywhere at once and I will cut you up. If you make out here, I will cut your lips and tongue from your head with a linoleum knife. Do not explain the plot. If you don't understand, then you should not be here. Your money is now our money and we will spend it on drugs. Do not crinkle your food wrappers loudly. Be considerate to others, or I will bite your torso and give you a disease. Did you bring your baby? Babies don't watch this. Take the seed outside. Leave it in the streets. Run over it after the show. If I see you videotaping this movie, Satan will rain down your throat with hot acid and dissolve your testicles and turn your guts into snakes. This is a copyrighted movie for Time Warner. If I find you've sold it on eBay, I will break into your house and tear your wife in half. Cast Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Carl the Minion / Stuart the Minion (voice) Billy West as Bryan Guy (voice) James Rolfe as Gree Guy (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash (voice) Jodi Benson as Ariel the Little Mermaid / Little Girl (voice) Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Cookie Monster / Kermit the Frog (voice) Parker Goris as Flounder (voice) Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Yumi Yoshimura (voice) Eva Bella as Young Elsa (voice) Katie Lopez as Young Anna (voice) Matt Hill as Ed (voice) Samuel Vincent as Edd (voice) Tony Sampson as Eddy (voice) Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki (voice) Chloë Grace Moretz as Little Girl 2 / Geo Girl (voice) Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link (voice) Tara Strong as Coraline Jones (voice) Pat Lysinger as Mama Bear (imposter) (voice) Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Home media Minions: Bryan Guy's Revenge was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D, and as a Blu-ray two-pack on October 15, 2014. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Minions in: Elsa gets Snow. The film includes trailers for Relativity Media and a teaser trailer for a new Reel FX Animation Studios & Scholastic film adaptation titled Toon Twister 3-D: Plankton's Revenge, which scheduled for a release on August 5, 2015. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Dave the Minion and Bryan Guy toys. Soundtrack Main article: The New Soundtrack from Minions: Bryan Guy's Revenge Video game A video game based on the film was released by MGM, Sony Pictures Television and THQ for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One starting on April 9, 2014. It was the very last game to be published by the company due to THQ's closure on April 16, 2014. Sequels and spin-off Main article: Minions 2: Evil Minions Strikes Back! A spin-off feature film titled Minions 2: Evil Minions Strikes Back!, featuring Minions as the main character, is scheduled to be released on April 12, 2017. Written by Chae C., it will be directed by Terry Ward, and produced by ToonLinkMinions11. Category:Films Category:Chae's World Wiki Category:A-Log is your log, a log is my log.